the truth ray
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Sam gets hit by a ghost's ecto ray that makes anyone tell the truth, hehehe fun, it just popped into my head one day and i had to write it


The truth ray

Team phantom were at the moment fighting a ghost, well Danny was the rest of them were cheering him on

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't have time for this" stated Danny punching the small man

"To bad, ghost, I came here to do a job, and I'll leave when it's done" he stated struggling

"Well, I don't think so, THERMOS PLEASE" he yelled and Sam threw a thermos at him

"I said I'm not going, until it's done, so I'll have to do it now" he stated and shot Sam, she screamed painfully then blacked out

"SAM!" cried Danny "oh you just did it" stated Danny, his eyes glowed a deep emerald green and his hands flared up in an eerie green glow, he grabbed the ghost and pinned him up against the wall "your guna wish you never did that" he stated darkly, Danny breathed in and let loose a very powerful ghostly wail on the small ghostly man, he disappeared instantly crying out in pain, Danny reverted back after landing next to Sam, he bent down and noticed she was still breathing, she moaned as her eyes fluttered open

"Are you ok Sam?" asked Tucker

"No I'm not, my back kills and I have a rotten pain in my backside" she stated then clamped a hand over her mouth

"Huh?" asked Jazz

"I said, I have back pains and a sore backside…WHATS WRONG WITH ME" she yelled after noticing she couldn't say she was fine, because she wasn't (anyone guesses what happened, come on it's in the title)

"We have to go check this out" stated Tucker

"I don't want to, I want to go kill Paulina" she stated darkly

"Ok, maybe later" stated Jazz, sam smiled evilly and walked off with them

**In the lab**

"Looks like your brain has gone haywire" stated Tucker

"What like yours" she stated

"Hey" whined tucker

"What do you mean; gone haywire?" asked Danny concerned

"Well, the things that allow her to lie, well have bin shut off, she can't lie" stated Tucker reading the scans

"Well that sucks" stated Jazz

**next day at school**

"Oh Danny" came a Spanish accent

"Oh it's the shallow cow, can I kill her now?" asked Sam

"No" stated Danny, "what do you want Paulina"

"I want to talk with your gothic friend" she said pulling Sam away from them

"Get your hands off me, I will harm you" stated Sam evilly

"All I want is info, you know the Ghostboy, who is he" she asked

"Oh I know him, so do you, his name is Dan-" she was cut off by Danny and Tucker putting their hands over her mouth and dragging her away kicking and screaming, when the got outside they let her go

"Are you bonkers Sam?" asked Tucker

"Maybe a little bit" she answered

"I wasn't ready for that reply" he stated unsurely

"Sam, you have to go home, now, if somebody asks you about Phantom, your guna spill my secret, honestly you have to go home" stated Danny

"But I still have to kill Paulina" she said sadly

"Your not killing her, now go, I'll come and check on you later" said Danny concerned

"Your so cute when your worried" she said then clamped her hand over her mouth

"Well that's was unexpected" stated Danny surprised, she smiled nervously

"Gotta go" she stated then ran off

"What was that all about?" asked Danny confused

"Ok when you go round later, ask how she feels about you" said Tucker getting an idea

"Why?" he asked

"You like her don't you?" he asked

"Maybe" he stated

"Yes or no" said Tucker

"ok fine, I do"

"Like or love?" he asked

"Your guna make me answer that aren't you" said Danny

"Yep" stated tucker smirking

"Love" he stated

"FINALLY, HE ADMITS IT" yelled Tucker "ok she loves you too, now she's bin hit with that thing, you can get a straight answer from her" he said

"Wait she loves me?" he asked surprised

"Finally 'o' clueless one gets it, yes she does, now remember ask her" said Tucker

"Fine, I will" said Danny smiling happily

**Later on**

Danny had flown to Sam's and knocked on the window she opened it and immediately blushed

"Erm, hi Danny" she said

"Hey Sam, can I come in?" he asked

"Yep" she said

"Thanks" he said smiling as he landed on her floor and reverted back to human form "so Sam, about what you said earlier" he started

"What?" she asked

"The 'your so cute when your worried' thing" he said

"Oh that, erm sorry" she said blushing madly

"Eh I don't care, just one thing I need to ask" he said as they sat on her bed

"What?" she asked

"Do you love me?" he asked and she widened her eyes, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, he pulled them away

"Do you?" he asked again

"Y-Yes" she said, he grinned

"Are you sure?" he asked making sure

"Yeah" she said

"Well then" he said and she looked at him as he got up "there's just one thing to say" he added

"What?" she asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her eyes widened again as she smiled

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask" she said smiling and she stood up and kissed him, her arms snaked round his neck pulling her closer as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss, they played tonsil tennis for about five minutes when they broke apart for air

"How about we both go back to school and have Paulina ask you again about Phantom" he said getting a funny idea

"Why?" she asked

"Cause phantom'll be there, and I'll show up as she asks you cutting you off by sayin of course she knows me then kissing you and leaving" he said

"That will be fun" she said

"Yes it will" he said smirking as he transformed, picked her up and flew them to school, they found Paulina on the corridor, Sam walked out and Paulina saw her

"Hey Sam, as I was asking before, do you know the Ghostboy?"

"I-"

"Of course she knows me, hey hun" he said and kissed her then pulled away "oops gotta go, ghost is around" and he disappeared

"But-but-but" she stuttered

"Well, bye then" said Sam

"So if you have him, I'll take fenton from you" she stated smiling evilly

"HEY SAM" yelled Danny runnin down the hall

"Hey Danny" she said "what are you doin here?" she asked

"This" he said and kissed her again as Paulina stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed

"Danny, she's cheating on you with Phantom" she said smirking at sam

"We know" stated a now visible Phantom and Danny at the same time (duplication)

"Come on boys, lets go have some fun" said Sam as they disappeared leaving a stunned Paulina.

**Had to do that at the end, I just had to, now please review I had fun with this I know it seems rushed but it wasn't it took me three nights to get this done when it only took me two nights to get two chapters of a normal story done (stupid homework)…PIRATES (sorry, me be in a piratey sort of mood)**


End file.
